The Devil Went Down On George
by Ashela92
Summary: Eine Geschichte über das tägliche Leben einiger sehr verwirrter Viertklässler in einer Kleinstadt in Colorado. Möglicherweise Slash in späteren Kapiteln
1. Prolog

Sprachlos vor Ungläubigkeit starrte das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen.

„Wendy…" Verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchend, sah er auf seine Schuhe.

„Wendy, es… es tut mir "  
„DAS KANN UNMÖGLICH DEIN ERNST SEIN!!"

Stanley zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen.  
Noch immer ihrem Blick ausweichend stammelte er weiter:

„B- Bitte versteh das nicht falsch. Es... es ist nur…" Resignierend massierte er sich den Nasenrücken.  
„Mach das doch bitte nicht so kompliziert."

„ICH SOLL ES NICHT SO KOMPLIZIERT MACHEN?!!"

Zur Hälfte hilfesuchend und zur anderen Hälfte innerlich darum bettelnd, dass niemand sie gehört haben mochte, ließ Stan den Blick über den von Pfützen und den üblichen Schneehäufchen bedeckten Schulhof schweifen.

Jesus, dieses Mädchen konnte _laut_ sein…!

Mit gespaltenen Gefühlen stellte er fest, dass sie noch immer allein waren.

Zu seiner enormen Erleichterung verstummte Wendys Stimme unterdessen und erst nach einigen Sekunden begriff er, dass sie ihn wütend anstarrte und darauf zu warten schien, dass er etwas sagte.

„WARUM VERTEIDIGST DU DICH NICHT, DU GOTTVERDAMMTES WEICHEI?!!", brach es schließlich ungeduldig mit schriller Stimme aus ihr hervor.  
„WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH, WER DU BIST? WAS, GLAUBST DU, GIBT DIR DAS RECHT DAZU…"

Mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde ihre Stimme _noch_ lauter, bis sie irgendwann zu einem penetranten, tinitusartigem Pfeifen in seinen Ohren manifestierte.  
Jesus, dieses Mädchenkonnte nervtötend sein…!

„…UND DANN RENNST DU WIEDER ZU DIESEN GRUFTIEKINDERN UND HEULST DIR DIE AUGEN AUS! DU WIRST SCHON NOCH SEHEN, WAS…"

_„Weißt Du was, Wendy?!"_

Stan konnte sehen, wie sie ihn erschrocken anblickte und instinktiv einen Schritt zurückwich.

Nun musste er selbst wohl lauter gesprochen haben, als er gedacht hatte.  
Und tatsächlich, als er fortfuhr, bemerkte er, dass seine eigene Stimme ebenfalls einem Schreien gleichkam.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht! Vielleicht BIN ich ein Wrack ohne Dich! Und vielleicht renn ich tatsächlich wieder zu den Gothkids, sobald diese Unterhaltung hier zu Ende ist. Ich weiß es nicht! Aber eines weiß ich auf jeden Fall Wendy. Nämlich, dass ich was Besseres verdient hab, als eine besitzergreifende, _BESSERWISSERISCHE_**_ SCHLAMPE WIE DICH!!_**"

Als er ihr endlich ins Gesicht sah, hatte er einen Moment lang die Sorge, ihr Unterkiefer könnte abfallen, so weit war ihr Mund aufgerissen.

Erst jetzt realisierend, was er dem Mädchen soeben entgegen gebrüllt hatte, glotzte er ungläubig zurück.  
Maßlos erschrocken und seinen eigenen Mund langsam öffnend und wieder schließend, wirkte er ein wenig wie ein trockengelegter Karpfen.

Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, in der sie nur dort standen und sich gegenseitig anstarrten.

Dann, ehe er es sich versah, bemerkte er nur noch, wie seine Füße ihn über den Betonplatz und hinunter vom Schulgelände trugen, auf seinen Lippen ein breites Grinsen.

Allein stand das dunkelhaarige Mädchen auf dem Schulhof und starrte, ohne ein Blinzeln, auf jene Stelle, an der soeben noch ihr Freund gestanden hatte.

„Niemand…", sprach sie schließlich in die nun einkehrte Stille, als sie sich wieder rühren konnte,  
„_Niemand_ macht Schluss mit Wendy Testaburger…!"


	2. Anaconda

„Du hast _WAS_?!"

Schwer atmend und strahlend, als hätten die Broncos soeben den Championship gewonnen, stand er vor mir und nickte eifrig.  
Wahrscheinlich, dachte ich mir, weil er zu sehr außer Atem war, um die Geschichte noch einmal zu wiederholen.

Er hatte mir erzählt, dass er den gesamten Weg von der Schule bis zu mir nach Hause gerannt war.

„Wow, Dude…!", war das einzige, das ich unterdessen hervorbringen konnte.

‚Besitzergreifende, besserwisserische Schlampe' war nichts, dass man einfach so zu Wendy sagte (es sei denn, man hieß zufällig Eric Cartman).

„Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen!", lachte der schwarzhaarige Junge, als er endlich ins Haus eintrat und sich die Schuhe abputzte.

Er war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, hereinzukommen und mir das Geschehene stattdessen noch im Türrahmen geschildert hatte.

Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Armbanduhr, die ich zu Weihnachten von meinem Vater bekommen hatte.  
Es war viertel vor drei an einem Samstag.

Meine Eltern waren schon früh zur Testamentsverlesung einer Tante meines Vaters gefahren, von der ich noch nie zuvor etwas gehört hatte, geschweige denn, sie jemals getroffen zu haben.  
Auf jeden Fall aber hatten sie mir erzählt, dass besagte Verlesung recht weit weg stattfinden sollte, und sie daher erst heute Abend wieder zurückkommen würden.  
Ike war, seit gestern Abend bei einem Jungen namens Fillmore und würde, soweit ich wusste, auch den Rest des Wochenendes dort verbringen.  
Als Stan mir am Tag zuvor erzählt hatte, dass er keine Zeit haben würde, da er eine Verabredung mit Wendy hätte, hatte ich mich bereits auf einen langweiligen Tag vor dem Fernseher eingestellt.

Cartman war übers Wochenende irgendwo hingefahren, wo es 'viel zu geil für dreckigen Juden-Daywalker, wie du es einer bist, Kaahl!' war und Kenny war momentan tot und es war wahrscheinlich, dass er es auch bis mindestens Morgen noch bleiben würde.

Ich war also froh, als der beste meiner Freunde schließlich doch noch vor meiner Haustür stand.  
Und noch um einiges glücklicher, als ich erfuhr, warum.

Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises '_thud_' und als ich mich umdrehte, konnte ich sehen, dass ebenjener sich mittlerweile aufs Sofa hatte fallen lassen.  
Er grinste noch immer.

„Dude!", lachte er, augenscheinlich in einer so guten Laune, wie ich ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr erlebt hatte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich das endlich hinter mich gebracht hab! Ich war's ja sowas von leid, von dieser Schlampe rumkommandiert zu werden!"

Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Ich schloss zuerst die Tür und dann mich ihm an, indem ich zu ihm hinüber ging und mich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen ließ, was dazu führte, dass er ein kleines Stück zu mir hinüber rutschte.

Stan entfernte seine Arme aus derer vorheriger Position und stütze sich stattdessen mit den Händen aufs Sitzkissen, um wieder ein Stück wegzurücken, bevor er sie wieder in ihre vorherige Position zurückbewegte.

Ich zog die Beine an und legte die Arme um meine Knie. Eigentlich durfte ich das nicht, denn meine Mum sagte immer, ich würde mit meinen schmutzigen Socken die Polster dreckig machen.  
Aber jetzt war sie ja nicht hier, um es mir zu verbieten…

„Ich hoffe, dass wir jetzt mal wieder mehr miteinander unternehmen können.", begann ich, und versuchte dabei, nicht allzu zaghaft zu klingen. „Ich hab's echt satt, alleine mit Cartman rumzuhängen. Und außerdem glaub ich, dass der Fettarsch auch ganz glücklich darüber wär, wenn Du mal wieder mit dabei wärst. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ihm langsam die Judenwitze ausgehen."

Stan lachte ein bisschen und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um das Thema anzusprechen, auf das ich eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Ääähm…"

Stan schien an der Tonlage meiner Stimme bemerkt zu haben, dass ich etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, und sah mich mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus böser Vorahnung und besorgtem Misstrauen an.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
„Du bist Dir aber schon sicher, dass Du…"

„Dass ich was...?"

Seine Stimme klang so, wie sein Blick aussah:

Misstrauisch und besorgt. Und als würde er ahnen, dass ich jeden Moment etwas sagen würde, dass bei jedem, der nicht sein bester Freund war, ungemein verletzend geklungen hätte.

Dieser Blick war es, der es mir schwer machte, weiter zu sprechen und ich musste mir einen Moment lang auf die Zunge beißen, bevor ich es doch tun konnte.

„Du bist Dir sicher, dass Du diesmal…"

Ich seufzte resignierend und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Du willst wissen, ob ich's diesmal auch ernst meine und nicht wieder bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu Wendy zurückgekrochen komme."

Er sagte das wie eine Feststellung und gerade das bereitete mir ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…", brachte ich heraus, „…nun… Ja."

Stanley lächelte, selbst wenn es ein wenig so schien, als müsse er sich selbst dazu zwingen.

„Hey", er schlug mir auf die Schulter, als sei ich derjenige, den er trösten müsse, „Diesmal mein ich's ernst! Die ist für mich gestorben!" Er grinste optimistisch.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen wir, doch im letzten Augenblick, bevor die Stille unangenehm wurde, sprang er auf.

„Und? Wie feiern wir mein neu gewonnenes Leben jetzt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Aus irgendeinem Grund ungemein erleichtert, stellte ich fest, dass auch meine Haltung sich entspannt hatte.

„Wie wär's mit 'nem Sandwich?"

Er nickte enthusiastisch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich erhob mich vom Sofa und folgte ihm.

„Thunfisch oder Erdnussbutter?", fragte ich ihn, während ich den nicht mehr allzu sehr gefüllten Kühlschrank durchforstete.

„Erdnussbutter klingt gut.", hörte ich ihn hinter mir sagen und dann das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Brotkastens.

Ich nahm das Glas mit dem Aufstrich heraus, schloss den Kühlschrank und stellte es auf die blankgeputzte Platte unseres Küchentisches.

„Sag mal, weißt Du eigentlich, wo Cartman heute ist?", fragte ich, allein aus dem Grund, dass ich keine Lust mehr hatte, mich über Wendy zu unterhalten und mir sonst kein anderes Thema einfiel.

„Er sagte irgendetwas davon, dass er mit seiner Oma zu 'ner Flugschau fahren würde.", sagte der Junge, biss von seinem soeben geschmierten Brot ab und kaute einen Moment lang daran, bevor er es schließlich hinunterschluckte und fortfuhr.

„Er hat gestern sogar gefragt, ob ich mitkommen will…", sprach er und puhlte sich ein Stückchen Erdnuss zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Und Du hast abgesagt?", plätscherte die Unterhaltung dahin und ich begann mein eigenes Stück Brot zu beschmieren.

„Ja, ich wollte das mit Wendy einfach nicht länger hinauszögern."

Eine Sekunde fürchtete ich, das Gespräch würde wieder auf seine (nun) Ex-Freundin hinauslaufen, doch zu meiner Erleichterung sollte dem nicht so sein.

„Außerdem hätte das bestimmt wieder in einer seiner bescheuerten Verarschen geendet und, weißt Du, ich hänge doch zu sehr an meinen Eltern, um sie in einem Chili wiederzufinden!"

Ich lachte und biss dann in mein Brot.

Als er dann einige Zeit lang nichts mehr sagte, sah ich verwundert auf und bemerkte, dass Stans Blick nachdenklich aus dem Fenster geschweift war.

„Was ist?", fragte ich und sah, wie er ein wenig zusammenzuckte.  
„Ach, nichts…", antwortete er eine Spur zu hastig. Seine Augen wanderten auf meinen nunmehr von nichts als ein paar Brotkrumen übersäten Teller.  
„Hey, hast Du Lust, Jennifer Lopez in Starks Pond zu versenken?"

Seine Stimme klang jetzt wieder normal, also dachte ich mir nichts weiter.  
„Ja, klar."  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hol sie!"

Als ich gemeinsam mit der lädierten Plastikpuppe wieder nach unten kam, hatte Stan den Tisch abgeräumt, und wartete bereits an der Treppe auf mich.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst ist es dunkel, ehe wir da sind."

Ich nickte und kurz darauf hatte ich meine Schuhe angezogen, und machte mich gemeinsam mit Stan, Jennifer Lopez und einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch, auf den Weg zu dem kleinen See, der mehr wie ein großer Teich war.

Wir verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags mit dem Traktieren des Abbilds des südländischen pseudo-Multitalentes und erst, als besagte Dame ihr endgültiges Grab im schmutzigen Wasser gefunden hatte, machten wir beide uns wieder auf den jeweiligen Heimweg.

Es war, wie gesagt, ein Samstag und normalerweise hätte das eine Übernachtung bedeutet, doch diesmal war es anders.

Stan hatte mir nun mal erzählt, dass er heute keine Zeit haben würde, und ich hatte keine große Lust, mich mit meiner Mutter, der ich erzählt hatte, er würde nicht kommen, zu streiten, wenn sie am Abend wiederkam und er dennoch anwesend war.

Sowieso war es mir ein Rätsel, warum mein bester Freund gleich für den gesamten Tag abgesagt hatte. Ich hatte zwar noch keine Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, aber wie lange konnte so eine Schlussmachaktion denn normalerweise schon dauern?

Ich bemerkte, wie ich intuitiv die Augenbrauen hochzog, obwohl niemand anwesend war, der es hätte sehen können.

Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel und die Straßen waren leer. Nicht, dass jemals allzu viele Menschen auf South Parks Straßen unterwegs waren und erst recht nicht in Nähe unseres Hauses.

Als ich an besagtem Gebäude ankam, stand noch immer kein Auto davor und auch das Licht war ausgeschaltet, ich konnte also davon ausgehen, dass meine Eltern noch immer fort waren.

Wie spät es wohl war…?

Zum wiederholten Mal heute ging ich der Frage nach, indem ich einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr warf.

Halb neun. Wahrscheinlich standen sie irgendwo im Stau…

Aufgrund dessen beschloss ich, mir die Tiefkühlpizza, von der ich wusste, dass sie noch im Gefrierfach lag, warm zu machen. Jennifer Lopez vom Schauspielern abzuhalten machte hungriger, als man meinen sollte.

Ich hoffte nur, dass meine Mutter nicht zuhause sein würde, ehe ich mich mit meinem Abendessen aufs Zimmer verzogen hatte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass ich so spät abends noch etwas aß.  
Sie meinte, dass sei ungesund.

Als die Pizza im Backofen vor sich hin schmorte, hatte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als durch das Fenster hindurch auf die, nun dunkle, Straße zu starren.

Obwohl es mir den gesamten Nachmittag über gelungen war, nicht an Wendy zu denken, konnte ich nun nicht länger umhin.

Irgendwie hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Es war wie eine böse Vorahnung…

Ich hoffte nur, dass Stan wirklich so gut damit klarkam, wie er tat. Bisher war er noch jedesmal zu ihr zurückgekrochen und ich war mir nicht sicher, warum es diesmal anders sein sollte.

Und wie war es überhaupt mit Wendy?

Nicht, dass ich mir Gedanken um ihre Gefühle machte…

Es war vielmehr, dass ich ein wenig Angst um Stan hatte. Immerhin war ein Mädchen wie Wendy es nicht gerade gewohnt, dass jemand sie abservierte.

Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, was sie damals mit der lesbierischen Aushilfslehrerin gemacht hatte, als sie dachte, sie wollte ihr Stan ausspannen.

Bebe hatte mir während der kurzen Phase, in der sie dachte, wir wären zusammen, einmal davon erzählt.

Es hatte mich ein wenig erschrocken, dass jemand außer Cartman zu so etwas fähig war, doch wirklich wundern tat es jemanden, der den Großteil seines Lebens in dieser Stadt verbracht hatte, nicht.

Der Punkt war jedoch, dass, wenn Wendy eine fünfzehn Jahre ältere Frau von abendländischen Antiterrorkämpfern zum Mond schießen lassen konnte, weil sie dachte, dass diese ihr ihren neunjährigen Freund wegnehmen wolle, was würde sie dann mit ebendiesem Jungen tun, wenn er ihr einen Korb verpasste…?

Ich schüttelte sachte den Kopf und verdrängte die Gedanken wieder, versuchend, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass meine Sorgen unbegründet waren.

Draußen auf der Straße konnte ich hören, wie ein Auto vorbeifuhr und ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich mich besser beeilen sollte.

Die Pizza war bereits ein wenig zu dunkel, als ich sie aus dem Ofen nahm, aber noch nicht zu sehr, als dass man sie nicht mehr hätte essen können.

Ich verbrannte mir die Finger, weil ich den Küchenhandschuh nicht finden konnte und mit einem Handtuch improvisieren musste.

Leise fluchend und kurz bevor ich hören konnte, wie unten die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, betrat ich schließlich mein Schlafzimmer und ließ mich gemeinsam mit der Pizza aufs Bett fallen.

Ich zog noch meine Schuhe aus und warf sie in eine Ecke, dann lehnte ich mich zurück und begann zu essen.

Das ungute Gefühl war noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden, ließ sich jedoch für den Moment recht gut ignorieren.

Wahrscheinlich war ich ohnehin nur paranoid.  
Spätestens Montag würde die ganze Sache vergessen sein und alles wäre wieder normal.

Ganz bestimmt…


End file.
